


Converging Mirrors

by dreamingcicadas



Series: A Study in Perspective [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Oh no it's my second possession fic, Other, hope u guys enjoy it, read nickofhearts stuff first i think it will make much more sense, until we can figure out how to put this in the series how does do the thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Based off ofA Study in Perspective by NickofHeartsSPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE GAMEIn which Noctis is possessed by a 2000 year old spirit and Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis are very concerned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



Noctis awoke with a sudden jolt like if a royal arm had pierced through him. That was weird, considering he was currently in the backseat of the Regalia and not in his ancestor’s tomb. The sensation was unmistakable in the way it had settled into him. This felt a bit foreign but then again, all the weapons weighed differently in his armiger. When he gripped the back of Ignis’ seat, he felt the car considerably slow.

Noctis didn’t realize that he was gaping like a fish until all eyes were on him. His scream must have been loud enough for Prompto to pull out his earbuds, Ignis to turn down the radio, and Gladiolus to set his  book down. 

“ Stop the car, Specs,” Noctis gasped, leaning forward. Ignis obliged.

“ What’s this all about? ” Gladiolus said gruffly, yet somehow concerned. Noctis gave no answer.

He did not completely understand his family history and its ties to magic, however if this revelation held any water, then the Six were indeed merciful. To receive a new royal arm that wasn’t hidden behind some ferocious beast or locked away in a convoluted dungeon sounded too good to be true.

‘  If this is for real, then I need to spend more time with Carbuncle,’ Noctis thought. 

His legs crumpled on under his weight when he stepped out of the car. Ignis sprang to his side, to help him to his feet. The man, who was tasked on being his future advisor, rubbed circles into his back as Noctis desperately gasped for air. Why was it so hard to breath? 

This was  _ a lot _ different, actually. 

Ignis, along with Prompto, offered support as they moved off the road and into the shrubbery. Gladio hovered by, keeping watch for any signs of ambush. They were practically sitting ducks to the Imperials on this open stretch of road.

When Noctis finally gained his bearings he stood up. They waited for him to speak with expectant worry. 

“ I felt like I just got hit with a royal arm,” he said, “ I gotta try it out.” 

“ Are you sure you weren’t just dreaming?” Gladiolus quipped, and then Prompto added, “ Yea Noct, I think Cor was pretty clear we have to be within the vicinity of your ancestor’s dead body to get your magical weapons.” 

Noctis scowled back at him, and then held out his hand. 

Noctis pulled into the beyond like how his father taught him. This was apart of him as much as he was apart of it , and it marked the birthright to the Lucis Caelum bloodline.  He reached out, searching for the new source of power. 

Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus watched in horror as Noctis’ eyes flashed a deep vermilion red before he collapsed to the ground.    



	2. Chapter 2

“ Talk about sleeping beauty,” Prompto sighed. Ignis responded with a hum, and Gladiolus scoffed.

The blonde dusted off the dirt from their recent scuffle with empire scum. Right on cue Noctis yawned and stretched out, blinking blearingly. 

Noctis was indeed afflicted with the ‘Chosen hero’ syndrome a la Murphy’s law style, Prompto decided. Whenever something happened, it was usually to or because of Noctis. Gladiolus carried their prince bridal style into the Regalia after an MT carrier conveniently descended upon them. Unfortunately their chances of escape were barred by the enemy soldiers, making any other option other than to fight impossible. The Regalia took some hits, but everyone came out okay in the end, especially Prince Noctis.

Gladiolus punched Noctis in the shoulder. “ No more testing random magical epiphanies or I’ll leave you behind. ” He didn’t really have a bite to his threat.

Noctis whistled, “ My, I don’t ever recall needing your protection, Shield.” 

Gladio seemed temporarily slack jawed. He stared into Noctis’ eyes and in kind the prince smiled shrewdly. 

“ You should make him run in the mornings as punishment,” Prompto said before he added, “ The formula should be based off how many times we saved Noct’s ass and then multiply it by two.” 

Ignis rebutted, “ Prompto, if this is based off how many times one of us received help, you wouldn’t be able to sleep in at all.”

The blonde pouted and turned to Noct for support but gaped when his eyes laid upon him. 

“ That’s really freaky, dude,” Prompto commented, pointing at Noctis’ face. 

“ What’s wrong with me this time?” Noctis asked with a small smile. At that, Prompto pulled out a compact mirror from his pocket and handed it over to the prince. 

“ Those red eyes creep me out too, Noctis. Any way you can turn them off?” Gladio asked.

Noctis raised an eyebrow at them but then grinned wolfishly at his reflection after something seemed to click in. This provided enough evidence to Prom’s opinion to make it into a fact.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS STUCK ON THIS OKAY

The car ride with this red-eyed Noctis was entirely jarring. Earlier, Ignis asked about the royal arm and Noctis’ only response was unconcerned dismissal.

“ I’m afraid I’m going to stop the car again, I’d like to get to the root of the cause,” Ignis said, hitting the brakes. Noctis shrugged and stepped out the car. Ignis and Gladio seemed ready for whatever storm that was brewing underneath while Prompto hung back meekly. "Whatever this issue is."

“ Oh, you’re upset about those toys?” Noctis shrugged, “ I prefer magic.”

It was like Ignis was speaking to a totally different person. He was sure Gladio and Prompto caught it too.

Again, red. “ Noctis, are you truly alright?”

Noctis poked his own nose in mock-contemplation with a tilt of his head. Ignis was the unofficial surrogate mother, so he knew the ins and outs of his charge. Never had he seen the prince do such an expression and it was only adding onto the list of uncharacteristic behavior.

“ Noctis,” he parroted back, “Hmm, I truly am.”

Gladiolus had been listening the whole time, and stepped forward. By how tight the man was drawn, it appeared he was done with Noct’s eccentricities and was ready to pummel the snark out of him. However, as soon as Gladio grabbed their prince he was on the ground. In a beat, the older man was up to his feet.

“ Don’t touch me, boy.” Noctis said. He and Gladiolus squared each other, nose to nose.

Ignis hesitated in summoning his dagger, but he called it to his hand anyway  Cutting the air between the two, he said, “ Enough, both of you.”

“ I don’t think so.” The red-eyed prince simply snapped his fingers in rebuttal and suddenly Gladiolus’ and Ignis’ weapons disappeared into oblivion. “ Woops.”

“ Whoever you are, you’re not Noctis.” Gladiolus was ready and charging, hollering out, “ Doesn’t matter, I still know how to fight!”

“ Oooh, tough guy.” Noctis bowed out of Gladiolus’ jabs in graceful steps, like if Noctis were simply dancing.  When the man twisted around to send off a kick Noct effortlessly caught it. The prince pulled him closer which pushed Gladio off balance, giving Noct ample enough time cover his face with his fingers and set them ablaze. Ignis stood slack-jawed, seeing Noctis’ grin widen as he pressed Gladiolus to his knees.

“ That should teach you a lesson.” The fire that danced across his veins and into his hands shifted to a white glow. And just like that the burns that seared Gladiolus’ eyes shut had healed completely, leaving no trace of injury at all. Gladiolus blinked.

Noctis yawned, stretching his arms. “ I think I’ll go take a nap.”

Like that Noctis’ body dropped to the ground.

\--

 

When the prince awoke his eyes were that vibrant blue again with no recollection of what happened before.

 

“ You mean,” Prompto poked him, “ You don’t remember anything?”

 

“ I think I would know if I felt a royal arm, Prom.”

 

The three of the them, save for Noctis exchanged the most peculiar of looks.


End file.
